ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Besieged
Stages of Besieged /besiegemap displays the state of the enemy armies. Each of them has a strength level, "Enemy Forces". * When this number is below 100, the enemy is "Training". ** During Training the force level rises slowly. *** The speed of Training may depend on the number of Archaic Mirrors they have. *** Server maintenance will reset Besieged timers, causing the level to rise shortly after maintenance ends. ** The force level can also be lowered (by [[Assault]]? by xping in the appropriate stronghold?) * When the number is 100 or above, the enemy is "Preparing". ** Once the army starts Preparing, their force level cannot be lowered, and rises at a rate of 1 point per 3 minutes. ** Preparing ends when the force level reaches 100 + 10 * the target level (1-5, usually 5). *** The target level might be based on the number of consecutive successful defenses, or on the [[Sanction|Imperial defense value]]. ** So typically the Preparing stage lasts 2.5 hours. * When it is done Preparing, the army leaves its stronghold and starts "Advancing". At this point players in Aht Urhgan get a log message to warn them of the approaching army. This takes a different amount of time for the different armies: ** The Undead Swarm takes 15+ minutes to arrive. ** The Troll Mercenaries take 24+ minutes to arrive. ** The Mamool Ja Savages take 31+ minutes to arrive. * When the army arrives at [[Al Zahbi]], they start "Attacking", and players in Aht Urhgan get another message. * If the enemy forces should gain control of the Astral Condescence, the enemy status changes to "Defending." ** Also of note, the Orders (on /besiegemap) are changed to "Regain the orb." (Wording not accurate, can't recall exact wording or orders, but is more or less that). Besieged Strategies Though Besieged is a group effort, it is often too chaotic to organize any true strategy, so most people attempt to help out, while maxing out their EXP/[[IS]] bonus. *Stick to one of the six main targets. **Stay near one of Al Zahbi's [[Serpent Generals]]. **Or stay near the Beastman General (see bottom of page) * For melees, just fight. Dark Knights should add in Stun as needed. Accuracy gear/food is highly recommended, as most melees have trouble hitting Besieged mobs reliably, even at 75 with [[Merit Points|merits]]. * For mages Cure/Buff NPCs (Especially the Generals) and anyone else around. Toss out an occasional Stun. Nukes are generally not worth their MP cost. ** BLMs have reported being able to do more Damage meleeing with a Scythe than nuking. * Unless your PC can handle heavy amounts of lag, stay away from the initial waves, perticularly in the Bastion, as these tend to have lag issues. * During Undead Swarm Besieged, keep away from Draugar mobs even if a General is attacking one. Mobbing them makes them impossible to kill, as they can drain back 80% of their HP in a single Blood Saber or Malediction. Bhoots also have an [[AoE]] drain move, but don't use it as frequently. Besieged Allies Mercenaries are not alone in Besieged. Imperial soldiers and other reinforcements also lend their skills to drive out the beastman hordes. *Volunteer Soldiers These soldiers were recruited from among the inhabitants of Al Zahbi. Their desire to protect their homeland is strong, and their morale is second to none. However, due to their lack of formal training and proper equipment, they have a tendency to falter in the heat of battle. *Imperial Soldiers These soldiers receive a stipend from the Aht Urhgan Empire for their services. As members of the Imperial Army, they possess not only quality weapons and armor, but have also received extensive training. Among their number are seasoned veterans who have been brought in from the front lines of the conflict with the Far East. *The Immortals The Grand Vizier directly commands this unit of elite special forces. Their original duty was to protect the Empress from harm and maintain order in the Empire, but they also participate in Besieged battles under certain conditions. The Immortals use the skills learned in their rigorous blue mage training to command the defending army in battle and provide logistic support. *Goblin Mercenaries When the treasury permits, the Imperial Army hires Goblin mercenaries. Goblin mercenaries are battle-hardened professionals and should not be judged by their diminutive appearance. Their only drawback is their wavering sense of loyalty, which has a tendency to change with the tide of battle... *Qiqirn Mercenaries These beastman soldiers are hired on a provisional basis when mercenary numbers are low. The Qiqirn are brought straight out of the shops and guilds where they usually work in town, and thus are unaccustomed to battle. However, they can use their impressive archery skills and devious traps to confound the enemy and occasionally alter the course of battle. *Serpent Generals These five generals have been personally charged by the Empress with the defense of Al Zahbi. They are each allowed a name that corresponds with the symbols of the Empire. The Imperial symbols consist of five serpents, each associated with an element--fire, water, earth, wind, and the heavens. Each general possesses a mirror used to open the Hall of Binding, so their protection in battle is crucial. *A good strategy for [[Besieged]] is to find one of the Generals and stick with them. If you are a damage dealer, /assist them and attack their target. If you are a healer, buff them with Protect/Shell/Haste and help keep them alive if they get in trouble. Be sure to check before Besieged starts that the General you want to help hasn't already been captured. **Skyserpent General Rughadjeen ([[Elvaan]] [[PLD]]): starts J-7, in the middle of Ulthalam Parade ***Rughadjeen is usually the first to fall, as the enemy overruns Ulthalam Parade. **Flameserpent General Gadalar ([[Hume]] [[BLM]]): starts G-11, in Springserpent Square by the AH ***Gadalar is usually the second to fall. **Waterserpent General Mihli Aliapoh ([[Mithra]] [[WHM]]): starts in Flameserpent Square **Stoneserpent General Zazarg ([[Galka]] [[MNK]]): starts H-10 upstairs, in Chocobo Alley **Galeserpent General Najelith ([[Hume]] [[RNG]]): starts J-9 upstairs, in Galeserpent Square Mamool Ja Savages In contrast to their name, the Mamool Ja Savages are actually a highly disciplined military force. A specific military role is automatically assigned to every Mamool Ja citizen based on social classification, and their discipline is a direct result of the intensive training they receive in order to carry out their duties. The army is comprised of units that specialize in one particular field of battle. Supposedly, to prevent infighting amongst the different classes, the soldiers are given no opportunities to learn skills outside of their specialization. However, this also means that troops trained to undertake a certain task cannot be easily replaced should they fall--a fatal chink in the Mamool Ja's armor. *Mamool Ja Fighter The warrior class of the Mamool Ja. On the battlefield, these ferocious combatants wield weapons of unique design and are seen as being either incredibly courageous or foolishly reckless. They excel at sudden assaults, but have little patience for drawn-out conflicts. *Mamool Ja Mage The sage class of the Mamool Ja. Many of the Mamool Ja mages are assigned to positions that utilize their extraordinary intelligence and magical prowess. The ability to swivel their eyes in any direction also complements their roles as officers and physicians. *Ziz The war birds of the Mamool Ja. Generally employed as pack animals, the ziz possess an aggressive demeanor and are occasionally released to wreak havoc upon enemy forces. They have a tendency to become fixated on prey that is small enough to swallow whole. *Puk Pronounced "pook," this small, winged beast is believed to be the artificial combination (chimera) of a dragon and some kind of vermin. Also known as "wind wyverns." Puks are capable of comprehending speech, and are known to sometimes enter the service of the Mamool Ja Savages. They are swift fliers, adept at scouting out enemy territory and harrying opponents with wind-based attacks. Monsters in the Mamool Ja invasion force The Undead Swarm The undead swarm is very simply organized, consisting only of manipulators and the manipulated. The Lamiae and Merrows themselves created the undead, but have no misgivings about expending them in order to survive or accomplish a goal. The undead can only follow the simplest instructions, and thus present very little threat when alone. In battle, however, the undead are so numerous that losses are of no concern, and storm tactics tend to prevail over sophisticated strategies. *Lamia These artificially created beastmen (chimeras) command the undead swarm in battle. Although their numbers are few, the Lamiae are extremely cunning, and often confound the Imperial Army with feint attacks and other deceptive strategies. Lamiae always send their troops before them in battle as they decimate their opponents from afar with powerful magic and archery. *Merrow A close relation of the Lamiae, the Merrow is a type of amphibious chimera. Although they reside in the Cyan Deep, Merrows occasionally respond to the Lamiae's requests and venture to the scene of battle accompanied by hordes of undead raised from watery graves. Merrows can also use their enchanting voices to draw in even the most experienced sailors. *Qutrub Although qutrub only have a few shreds of their will remaining, they have pledged their undying loyalty to the Lamiae. Still afflicted by the desires of the living and possessing surprising strength, the qutrub are often utilized in raids on Al Zahbi. Their short swords can be used to devastating effect. *Draugar These undead skeletons are completely controlled by the curse of the Lamiae. Draugar possess no emotion and feel no pain. They merely fight until they can no longer move, but are capable of little more than the most basic behavior. Their ranks are easily replenished, so draugar are often used as a stalling tactic. Monsters in the Undead Swarm invasion force Troll Mercenaries Emerging from the recesses of Mount Zhayolm and Halvung, the Troll Army is a decently organized fighting force. The Trolls' ancestors served as a mercenary unit in the Imperial Army, and were afterwards hired by the Moblins. The reasons for their move to Mount Zhayolm are debatable, but they were able to maintain autonomy over their mercenary lands (also known as Halvung Territory) by paying tribute to the Empire until the conflict for the Astral Candescence began. With the motivating force of recovering autonomy over their mercenary lands, the Troll Mercenaries are a highly determined fighting force. Their might and hostility towards Aht Urhgan make the Trolls the Imperial capital's greatest threat. *Troll Cannoneer These Trolls are the backline soldiers of the Troll Mercenaries. They are known to carry naptha-powered incendiary weapons. They also have practice in engineering and in the arts of magic. While Troll cannoneers lack in heavy armor, they make up with their hand-to-hand and dagger skills. *Troll Hoplite These Trolls are the frontline soldiers of the Troll Mercenaries. They carry mass-produced cast metal helmets. They wear heavy armor and are often seen with a club and a shield. They also wield giant swords and axes. Because of their experience in fighting, they often command the Troll Army during battles. *Flan Although their bodies are pliable and gelatinous, black puddings also possess large, sharp eyes used in searching out prey, and a flexible mouth filled with fangs. Despite their outward appearance, black puddings are also known for being highly intelligent, and reports of flan using extraordinarily powerful magic are not uncommon. However, they are unskilled in suppressing their emotions, and a flan's mood tends to have an enormous effect on its actions. *Eruca These reddish crawlers live around the volcanic regions of the Halvung Territories. They tend to have various behaviours and attributes, depending on the time and weather. They assist the Troll forces with their fiery breath attacks. Monsters in the Troll Mercenaries invasion force Prisoners During Besieged, prisoners will occasionally be taken captive, and it is up to the adventurers to go and rescue them. Prisoners held are located in the area of which an army has taken them, and can be any number of NPCs. Many NPCs are able to be kiddnapped, including the Auction House Manager , Chocobo Stables owner, Serpent Generals, and beloved "Warp Taru", [[Shihu-Danhu]]. Until they are rescued, their services are unavailable. After a Besieged, Serpent Generals that is taken captive should be the top priority in getting liberated. Beastmen forces are more likely to win a besieged if they only have to defeat 2 or 3 Serpent Generals to break the seal. After you rescue an NPC, speak to them when you arrive back in town. He will reward you with 100 [[Imperial Standing]] points (500 if the NPC is a Serpent General) and a [[:category:??? Items|??? Item]]. Beastmen Generals Each of the beastmen forces have a "general." This general, while not of unique naming, has higher Defense, HP, Attack, and Evasion than that of a normal Besieged mob, and will randomly cheer while unaggroed. Defeat of the beastmen generals has no known effect. The beastmen generals are: Mamool Ja Savages - [[Mamool Ja Hospitaler]] Troll Mercenaries - [[Troll Pezhetairoi]] Undead Swarm - [[Lamia Rover]] (Note: Need some more confirmation on this section.) Besieged Scores by Server